Doctor Who: The Frozen Planet
by COMPO1976
Summary: The (Twelfth) Doctor arrives on the beautiful and lucious planet of Aboma, only to find it is not lucious or beautiful, in fact the entire planet is frozen over. As The Doctor investigates he meets a young ecological student called Gima and also is confronted by an old enemy...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The wind howled furiously in the night as white flakes of snow danced uncontrollably in the air as a ferocious gust of wind blew through the planet Aboma. Two men sat wrapped in many layers inside a snowmobile that spurted the snow away from their path, and yet they still felt surrounded by it; even consumed by the snow storm. They weren't sure if this storm was the same throughout the planet, but they were pretty sure it probably was. It had been the same for nearly two years, a snow storm that never stopped.

As they watched the white swirling storm in front of them that obscured their path their thoughts went back to the Aboma they once remembered. The Aboma they remembered had been had been a lush and vibrant world. It was known throughout the universe as the planet that never sets, with its two suns it was very illuminated with only a short period of night for the planet. The entire planet shone, but now it was nothing but dead.

Two years ago, what was known as the White Plague rained down on them. They had of course seen changes in the weather but nothing so drastic as this. Within an hour, the planet was near consumed by snow, which many ignored and merely enjoyed; it would be gone soon and tranquillity would continue. However, it didn't and the snow continued to fall. Within a month the entire planet was covered in snow and the people of the world now faced a ecological upset on a global scale. Civilizations were cut off from each other from the sheer hieght of the snow, cutting off food routes and also freezing water access, the storms keeping them trapped in their tiny little worlds slowly killing them as they either starved to death or merely died from cold.

Children and the elderly were the first to go, Bran couldn't count how many children or elderly he had buried within the past year. Perhaps, it was better that way, every time he thought about the people they had lost he was met with a tremendous wieght of sadness in the pit of his stomach that would persist in niggling and prodding at him, He had seen many die from that, the Depression they called it, and it had taken many of his friends and family. He refused to let it happen to him. Even as he looked out into the sea of snow and seeing the blackness masked in white specks he refused to think of them. He refused to think of the people he'd lost.

It was the survival of the fittest now.

The planet had betrayed them and they it was now up to them and them alone to survive. This mentality was the same all over, with a divide being very apparent in the different countries of the planet; even the different towns. There was no time for charity any more. There was just them and them alone, anyone from outside their groups or towns was looked on with suspicion and fear. Anyone they didn't know was seen as spies or theives after their resources and would be dealt with accordingly.

This was a world in danger and a world filled with danger as many different elements fought against their survival. Food was very light, meaning that teams were elected to go out and find food, which was dangerous in itself as the snowy wastelands were rife with Snow Raiders. The Snow Raiders, were groups of theives whom stole from different townspeople who journeyed out into 'their' territory, they were murderous villains who's only mission was to survive and would steal and kill from all to ensure that.

It was what made these trips treacherous, not just the gale force wind you were subjected to, that very often would either disorientate the driver and cause travellers to get lost.

Bran sat breathing hot air into his hands as he tried to warm them up returning them back into his extra thick gloves that were wearing a bit thin from over use. He looked down at his hands to see the gloves frayed in places and having patches sewn on with mix-match materials such as dish towels and bits of cloth, anything really he could find. He didn't really need to warm his hands up but it had become habit these days. He looked out through the windscreen on the snowmobile at the dancing snowflakes splatting against the screen, as if like tiny bullets trying penetrate bullet proof glass to get its target.

"Storms getting worse," Bran noted to his partner Avril who was driving the snow machine. A surly man, Avril was not known for his large vocabulary and tended to lead his excurtions in silence which made things very uncomfortable. Not that many people blamed him, Avril had lost more than anyone in the past few years. Once a very profitable farmer, upon the white plague coming, his business when downhill and he had no idea how to farm in such circumstances, which meant he was unable to feed his family who died of the cold. This deeply affected Avril, taking it upon himself to do whatever he can to help the town survive, yet staying clear from getting close to anyone. In truth, this was the closest anyone ever got to old Avril; trapped in a tin can as a storm threatened to knock them from their path or else freeze them to death. Bran looked at Avril for a response, "maybe we should stop and make camp for the night?"

"No," Avril grunted as he pushed forth through the snowy turrain, breaking through the walls of white powder blowing it to one side and continuing on. "We carry on."

Avril and Bran suddenly flew forward as the snowmobile with a thud came to a stop, if not for the seat belts they would have been thrown through the window. They fell back into the seats dishevelled and wondering what they had hit, with the snow being so thick it was always a possibilities that something would be hit.

"What the hell was that?" Bran asked in shock and anger as he leant forward to see what was going on.

"Stay here," Avril grunted as he threw his seatbelt off, kicking the door of the snowmobile open. The storm exploded into the mobile as Avril made his way out, a tirade of snow hitting Bran as he tried to protect his face from the cold. The door slammed shut and Bran was left alone. He held his arms rubbing them as he felt the cold return to him. It was much more prominent after the door being opened, perhaps the surprise of the sudden explosion of cold had been the cause of it. He sat trying to keep the cold out as he waited for Avril to retun.

* * *

><p>Avril crashed down into the snow his knees falling deep inside the mounds of snow. He grumbled as he pushed hard to slam the door of the snowmobile as the force of the wind fought against him. He flicked his torch and moved towards the front of the mobile. He shone his light on it and looked closely.<p>

Nothing. He looked on confused as he could see nothing to suggest they had hit anything. What had caused this? And then it happened. Avril felt a chill. It shot up his spine so hard he felt frozen to the spot. He knew it wasn't the cold. It was like something was behind him. Something creeping behind him.

* * *

><p>Bran felt his entire body prickling as cold filled him, no matter how much he rubbed himself to warm himself, he couldn't gain any warmth. He gasped as he felt his the sudden coldness fill him and consume his body. He went rigid holding the hand brake for support as he felt every bone his body go stiff with a cold chill.<p>

He looked down at the root of his coldness to see flecks of snow creeping up his body connecting together to become ice. It slithered up his body holding him in the spot. He couldn't run. He felt his arms freezing over. He was surrounded as the ice began to freeze over. He couldn't scream as his lungs began to freeze over. He tried as he looked out of the windscreen to see the thing stalking Avril. He tried to scream but couldn't as he the ice snaked up his neck.

"AVRIL!" He gasped in a haughty raspy yell that escaped his throat out of sheer force before finally being frozen.

Avril turned as he heard the scream to see Bran's last gasp of air as he fell dead against the seat of the snowmobile. He gasped in horror turning quickly as he too had heard something behind him coming towards him. His eyes bulged and he felt a cold stab of fear hit his entire body as he saw the creature before him. A hulking, ape like snow creature stood towering over him, its body coming out from the snow beneath him. Its lifeless eyes looked down at Avril, letting out a monstrous roar as it leapt in to attack and in the end all Avril could do was scream in terror. The howling winds of the storm masking his last words and leaving them to their fates. No one would know what had become of them until morning, by then it would be too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A light years away from Aboma, a blue box hung in the vastness of space rotating softly as a grinding and whiring wheeze echoed from the strange object. A long forgotten artifact, both from the planet it originated and also the planet in which it gained its camoflage, it was out of place everywhere it went and yet strangely ignored. It was indeed a strange sight, as the craft rotated in the shape of a 1963 Police Box a small white light flashing on the top as it wheezed.

Inside was just as otherwordly, a huge room that couldn't possibly fit inside such a small box and obviously went on for miles. A small walkway led to a round platform in the middle of the room with many different stairs leading up and down to different levels of the crafts Control Room. The room was quite dark with very little light except from those coming from odd roundels on the walls of the top level of the room, that looked like a small library or reading room with its white book cases and plush red chair. Many of the books shelves lay empty with its book scattered in piles or heaps around the chair, many of them propped open to different pages as though the occupant had read a section and then went on to read another. Square columns could be seen between each bookcase and roundels seperating the rooms as they looked up to the room giving the room a sort of webbed look. On the roof could be seen a huge rotar with strange writing that rotated as the ship remained static. A hexagonal console sat in the middle of the room connected with a column up to the rotars, a orange light coming from it illuminating the main room with its twisted railings and consoles sat on either side of the main console.

A man stood on the the top level oblivious to whatever was going on in the room around him as he stood at a blackboard scrawling odd calculations on it some of which didn't even look like any language known to man. The man was tall and thin with short curly grey hair that framed his long gaunt face wrinkled with age and the gravitas of years of travelling; despite having this body for a short period of time or rather a short period of time if you measured the passage of time as he did. He stared intensely at the blackboard with his sharp, silvery blue eyes looking closely at every calculation as though every piece of the equation was of the utmost importance, his thick furrowed eyebrows baring down on his eyes as though attacking each problem in front of him, his forehead wrinkled furiously as he concentrated deeply.

"Where do you want to go?!" The Doctor growled in a deep Scottish accent, with a flourish of his hand removing the the piece of chalk he was using away from the blackboard like a showman about to propose a new death defying feat. He spun on the spot running gently across the upper level towards the plush reclining chair at the far end, his dark jacket that led to his thighs flew at the hems as he ran revealing the red lining underneath. His run was rather peculiar his back straight and yet his hands flailing in a rather stiff manner giving him the look of a stick insect. He grabbed a book flicking it open to a random page, "Anywhere you want! We could go to the Lost Caves of Galonix, find them and then lose them again." He threw the book away, ignoring where it had gone and running off towards the stairwell, "Or the Rings of Rotarkon, we could skate across them on spacesuits," he ran urgently down the stairs towards the console were he pulled a monitor screen towards him and began typing data, "Or we could watch Chin-Lo-Fen write a 1,000,000 moons to visit before you turn into a Butterfly."

He typed insanely at the console as though it were all at random, ignorant to the fact that he was in fact; all alone. He continued talking listing the many places he could take his invisible companion, circling the console and pulling levers and cranks until finally he returned to his previous place finally looking up to whoever he thought he was talking to. "So, where to?" he asked nobody, a confused expression crept on his face as he step forward looking around for his companion, "Clara?" he asked shakily his voice tinged with confusion. He stepped back his mouth closing tightly as his eyes falling sadly as realization filled him yet again for the second time in an hour.

She was gone. Just like all the rest; except it always hurt worse when it was first face his face saw. He had lost many friends over the centuries, some he couldn't remember others he always did; each one of them kept safely in his hearts and threatened to burst them as he thought of them. He turned back to the console, the whirring sound echoing and making it seem even more emptier than ever. He looked at the turning rotars deep in thought as a grave sadness filled him, his eyebrows no long on the attack.

"Just me and you now, old girl," The Doctor noted gravely as he patted the console with sad affection as though petting a dog or an old friend, "as it should be. No time for people with wide faces or strange eyes." He began turning the dials and cranking the levers as he inputted his next destination, "lets see if we can top whatever she can come up with."

A loud bang occurred as the time engines of the TARDIS came into operation and the the middle column began going up and down as a wheezing, whurring sound echoed throughout the console room. The lights of the TARDIS flickered on and off from the roundels indicating that flight was occurring as the TARDIS seemlessly flew through the Time Vortex. The Doctor looked up at his 'old girl' with a weak smile, his hands in his pockets and hoping he'd find some excitement where ever he may go.

* * *

><p>On the cold snowy plains of Aboma all was silent and still, the storm of the last night long gone and the two suns returned after just a short period of sunset. Night was very often a short period on this planet, giving the occupants with just a couple of hours of proper night time. The silence was broken as a loud whurring, wheezing sound echoed out of nowhere as a blue transparent box came into view suddenly materializing and then dematerializing into view until finally with a bang the Police Box came into being.<p>

The door flew open of the TARDIS and The Doctor's head popped out his beady eyes looking out with intense excitement at the new environment he found himself in. He stepped out slowly observing his surroundings and closing the door behind him and looking around at the white plains of aboma with feirce curiousity. "Strange, I thought a planet with two suns would be more tropical," he said to himself as he looked around spotting a village not to far away, merely a few miles away. "And not a cloud in the sky. Question: Where to begin?" The Doctor asked no one in particular as he stared at the village, "answer: questions."

* * *

><p>A few miles away, a snowmobile roared through the now calm snow desert; there was no storm now, no whirlwinds of ice crystals cutting the morning air. There was just an odd summer breeze hitting the cold icicles and the spurting of snow as the mobile crashed through the mounds of snow making a clear route for their return to town.<p>

Gima Sonai, sat in the compartment of the snowmobile looking out at the snowy horizon, somewhat obscured by the barrels of snow shooting up across the window. Although, her green eyes remained fixed on what was ahead she had a far off expression on her face as he mind drifted to a hundred different places. Places she could only dream about and seemed almost so fantastical that couldn't possibly be real; but the products of dreams. As a child, she had wished that she could just take off and fly away to another world and see the stars; fighting space aliens and exploring hidden civilizations caves just like the heroes in her stories. It was why she became a scientist; to discover and explore the nature of the universe, a universe she could only dream of touching.

She looked over at Dr Junn Junnes, her mentor, employer and prestigious scientist of the Abuma University of Science. A balding man with greying hair he sat in the driver's seat a pair of strange looking glasses placed across his eyes, they were red yet had no frame resting against his nose instead being two glass rims suspended by an invisible frame or rather the small bluetooth device resting in his ear. An optic earpiece, it transmitted soundwaves into the red glass rims allowing those with blindness to see like anyone else. Although, despite this the strange weather occurance had meant that Gima had had to do most of the driving as it interferred with the earpiece.

"Nice weather, we're having," Gima joked weakly trying to break the silence that had been tense for nearly two hours since they set off to return to Dr Junnes lab. It was always like this after a stormy night when they go out to get some readings on the weather patterns, mainly due to the winds affecting Junnes earpiece making it hard for him to do his work and affectively making him near useless in the field. Being blind most of his life after contracting a degenerative eye disease, Junnes had had to compensate for most thing nearly all of his adult life and yet he never let it set him back, but there were times when he felt useless and a bit of hinderance. Gima didn't think that though, even without his eyes Dr Junne was an asset to have around when your trying to solve why a planet has suddenly had a drastic ecological change in a short space of time.

"That jokes getting really old," Junnes replied as he stirred his way through the snow, his voice was stiff and yet Gima could see a small smile creeping across his lips.

"Your smiling though," Gima smirked as she saw Junnes trying to fight the laughter. She poked her finger at his cheek stretching his smile further, "See."

"Stop it," Junnes chuckled knocking her hand away, "you're a scientist. Act like one."

They laughed as they drove through the snow, a small moment of happiness that was taken away in an instant with a tiny weak titter of laughter. It was a rare thing these days for many people and Gima grabbed hold of it with both hands. Sure, Junnes was a grumpy beggar sometimes but Gima always knew how to bring out the fun and he always knew how to keep things serious and focused. They were a good team. They were a good family.

Family. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to be so close to someone that it felt almost like being part of a family. She felt the tears well as she felt a pang in her heart as her thoughts went back to the day before the snow came and before the cold took over. She remembered her father and her mother, Hari and Baru Sonai, farmers in the west plains of Armanac. Her father was a kind, hard working man who got up early, earlier even for a farmer to get the produce ready and go off to town enjoying bringing joy to people while her mother, a tough woman who took no nonsense off anyone took her and her brother to work. Six hours of manual labour on the farm along with four hours for normal education; Gimi knew which one she would rather have done. Those four hours when her father came back and taught her of the other planets and histories he had heard from the many space stations were the best part of her day, giving her a sort of super strength to get her work done until it was time for 'school'.

She smiled as she remembered those four hours of work, it was her father who had made her a scientist. He was a simple man with simple pleasures but even he couldn't deny the wonderment of the universe that surrounded them. Her mother never really got her father's obsession with other worlds; but Gima did. At heart, her father was a traveller, an adventurer and an explorer who lived on a small farm with his family and doing day to day work, he never grumbled or complained, he was happy but he dreamed of seeing so much more than the patch of land he'd inherited through his family. He passed those dreams onto Gima and let her off into the world. To see past the farmland.

She bowed her head as she thought her failure. She hadn't seen past the farmlands or left to see other worlds. She had been trapped here. The snow had fallen when she had just started work with Dr Junnes, full of excitement and wonder as the world was open to her and then stopped by the great storm that befell the planet. The snow had haled down trapping families and those out with no refuge to find. Her father had been one of them doing his usual produce dispatch, trapped in his car and buried in a river of snow.

Her father had died bringing food to people, even through a blizzard and no matter how big his dreams were he never left his feet from the ground. She would do the same as well, no matter how big her dreams were she wouldn't let her feet leave this planet until she found out what was going on with the planet. She swore on her father's grave that she would.

"What is that?" Junnes gasped as he squinted his eyes through the wind screen to see a strange shape in the distance obscured by the snow.

Gima squinted her eyes as she too looked out at what Junnes was looking at. "Avril?" she asked unsure as she recognised Avril's snow machine. "What's he doing out here?"

Junnes stopped the engine as the parked a few feet away, both of them jumping out of the snowmobile their feet crunches beneath them as they crash into the snow. They move slowly forward, a weary feeling inside of them as the approached the mobile. It was covered in ice, patches creeping across its metal hide making it look as though it were one with the snow. They had seen this before and knew what they were going to see. It had happened so many times, people getting lost in the snow at night during a storm, people taking a chance just to get home or get some food. They moved closer towards the snowmobile in as brisk a pace as they can.

Gima stopped for a moment as she felt something behind her. She felt a chill down her spine as she stopped. It crawled across her skin, like a sixth sense that danger was here. "Wait!" Gima cried as Junne went to open the door, unaware as the snow crystals float up into the air dancing around in circles, joining together into a huge monstrous snow creature. The monster grabbed Junnes in its hulking arms into a bear hug as he turned. "Doctor!" Gimi screamed as she ran forward to help Junne as he hung helpless in the monsters grip. An explosion of snow shot from the ground as another hulking creature appeared out of nowhere a horrible roar exploding from its crooked mouth. It arms swung for her trying to catch her in a bear hug. She fell to the ground missing its arms by minutes. She rolled over as the monster slammed its fist down at her.

Fear led her and pushed her as she tried to get away, a stark overbearing fear filling her entire body.

She turned to see as Junne was being pulled within the snow monster the crystal flakes sticking to his skin and slithering across his body taking over him. "GIMA! RUN!" He shrieked as he screamed. Gima felt herself go stiff with fear as she watched her friend and mentor being frozen and merged with the strange creature, his body being pulled within it and all she could think to do; was run.

She scurried to her feet as the creatures moved towards her throwing snow behind her as she clawed at the ground to get a footing. She ran through the snow, a harsh stinging in her legs as she pushed through the snow. She ran as fast as she could, her breathing heavy and erratic as she kept going not even knowing where she was heading all she knew she was had to get away. She had to warn people. She looked back for one moment to see if she was safe losing her balance she did missing the hill she was heading towards. She screamed as she fell rolling down the hill bouncing off the snow as she tried to catch herself. She felt a sharp pain as her head hit something as she rolled, an instant dizziness as she fell finally coming to a stop.

She looked as she hit something hard, stopping her fall, her vision dazed and her head spinning into light and dark. She felt her eyes wiegh heavy until she finally passed out. The last thing she saw was a blue box.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong>Strange creatures made of snow? That should be some excitement for The Doctor shouldn't it? Please leave your reviews and come back next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Gima's eyes flickered open, a strange light shining in her eyes creating tiny little pinpricks buzzing annoyingly across her vision. She sighed in pain as she felt a throbbing pain in the back of her head made worse by the annoying sound whirring and wheezing around her. It echoed loudly around her as her vision suddenly began gain focus from groggy haze she had awoke to. She looked up to see a brace handle sat on a strange console.

Where was she?

Gima scrambled to her feet looking around at the strange place she now found herself in. A strange room of many different levels illuminated by a orange glow from the central column in the middle of the odd hexagonal console in the middle of the room. The entire room was filled with many odd objects; strange technology she had never seen before, books and chalkboards were scattered everywhere with strange computations and formulaes some of which she could make out; others not so much.

"You!" a deep Scottish accent echoed out of nowhere. Gima turned to see a stern grey-haired man stood at the top of the balcony above her. He rounded on her with his intense grey eyes running towards her like flailing stick insect. She remained frozen in the spot as he suddenly in front her staring at her intensely his face so close to hers they were nearly touching noses. "I have questions," he growled warningly to stop her talking, "first; who are you?" she opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted before she could speak, "second; where are we?" Again she was interrupted and taken aback as he suddenly grabbed something from her coat producing a flake a snow millimetres from her eye.

Gima stepped back pushing the man's hand away suddenly finding some bravery as she felt enraged by the man being so close and invading her personal space. "err... first off! Who are you?" Gima snapped leaning against the strange console as she felt herself coming over uneasy, "Second! Where am I? And what is this place?" she said turning on the spot and as she looked at the technical wonderment she found herself in, turning back to face the man as she realised she had her back to this obvious mad man. She turned and edged around the console to keep some distance from the man, "and lastly... how did I get here?"

"I'm the Doctor," The Doctor replied straightening up his fixed on her as she edged across the console watching him closely. He did the same only this time it was not with same intensity as before but of deep interest with a dash of intensity that seemed almost ingrained in the man, "you're in the TARDIS, its my ship," he smiled smugly as he looked around at his magnificent vessel, "and I dragged you in."

"You... what?!" Gima gasped outraged by the admission, "what so you kidnapped you?!"

"I found you!" The Doctor bellowed defiantley and then pointing her sharply, "now! You answer my questions; start the where and the what. The who isn't very important."

"How dare..."

"Where?! What?! Chop chop!" The Doctor groaned loudly clicking his fingers at Gima to signal her to hurry up walking towards her. Unlike last time, Gima did not back away instead she looked at him hotly as her patient started to go thin on the man moving towards her.

"Argh! Abuma! Snow!" Gima snapped hotly, her eyes flaring at the man as he stood over surveying her closely. She had only met man a mere minute and he was making her blood boil. The insufferable, rude, arrogant old fart! "And my name is Gima!"

"Don't be stupid this can't be Abuma, Gemma!" The Doctor snapped grabbing a monitor from the console and turning it towards his nose, "you must have hit your head harder than I thought!"

"This is Abuma! And its Gima!" Gima cried feeling her anger starting to come over her as she watched the man type at the console his eyes flitting up to the monitor as he looked over the information presenting themselves.

"What happened to Gemma?" The Doctor asked with disappointment straightening up from the monitor suddenly, "Gemma was a lovely name," he pushed the monitor away, circling around the console. "This is definitely, Abuma."

"I told you," Gima mumbled under her breath as The Doctor turned and moved the snow to his eye looking it over intently.

"How?" The Doctor asked himself ignoring Gima as he paced up and down looking over the snowflake as though it held the secrets of the universe. "How can this be, Clara?"

"Clara? What are you talking about?" Gima asked confused looking at the man completely exasperated as his inane babble became even more frustrating.

"Clara?" The Doctor said softly and sadly. He turned his voice becoming grave and with a hint of apologeticness, "sorry, I shouldn't keep you to the same standards. You're just starting. Baby steps. Your brains still pudding."

Gima looked at The Doctor closely. His entire demeanour was different; slumped and dejected as though all his insane energy had been deflated like a balloon. He turned and walked up the steps towards the upper balcony mumbling under his breath inaudibly. It was strange. Gone was the intense, near scary man who seemed to devolve not of man of 50 or 60 but of a boy who'd lost his best friend. She felt something she never thought she'd feel for this strange man; pity.

"Okay!" She called after him as he retreated to the upper balcony. He turned looking at her curiously as she huffed with exasperation not believing she what she was about to do, "I'll tell you about the snow. First!" she said holding her finger up as The Doctor leaned over the bars of the balcony looking at her excitedly. He paused as he saw the finger looking a bit put off, "how did I get here? What is this place? And who are you? Doctor Who?"

The Doctor smiled at that last question. His favourite one. "Right!" he boomed melodramtically as he pushed himself from the rail turning on his heels and walked across the balcony, The orange light from the roundels shining across his wrinkled face as he passed across the balcony, "first off! I'm The Doctor. Just The Doctor. No last name. No first name. Just The Doctor!" He spun on his heels and walked the other length of the balcony, ignoring Gima's attempts to interrupt from below as she attempted to question that last remark, "secondly, I found you outside unconscious and being the idiot I am I thought I'd help you. I brought you here. Welcome, this!" he turned at the edge of the stairs of the stairs grabbing one of the columns, "is my TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. My home and my ship."

"It's a time machine?" Gima gasped looking around in awe.

"Yes," The Doctor said walking slowly down the stairs.

"And a space ship?" Gima said turning and looking at him.

"Yes," The Doctor replied moving closer towards her.

Gima looked around the marvellous place and its magnificence. For a moment, she felt freedom for the first time in years. Just the idea of going anywhere gave her a thrilling feeling in the pit of her stomach. She could run away from all of this and escape, get as many people out and start over.

"Now," The Doctor said softly interrupting Gima's train of thought, "the snow?"

* * *

><p>Bran eyes remained open. They had been for nearly sixteen hours, but he had seen and remembered it all. The monsters coming out of the snow, the ice coming over him creeping across his skin and taking him over until his entire body was frozen over and stiffened. He felt every bone in his body paralyse. All he could do was watch as he was taken by those monsters to where he was now. He didn't know where he was or what was going to happen to him. All he knew was he was scared. He wanted to scream but he couldn't. He couldn't move as he stood frozen in the strange containment chamber he found himself in. He knew he wasn't alone. He had seen the strange shapes moving outside the chamber, though obscured by the glass being frozen over.<p>

They weren't the snow monsters that took him. They were different.

Silver and large. Heavy marching echoed as they came. All Bran could see of them was their dark lifeless eyes.

Where was he?

Who were these strange creatures?

And what were they going to do to them?

He didn't know. All he could do was watch unable to move and unable scream.


End file.
